1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a folder-type phone, and in particular, to a replaceable sliding cover unit by which the exterior color of a folder-type phone can be changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable phones are usually categorized into a bar type, a flip type, and a folder type according to their appearances and into a wrist type and a neck wearable type according to where they are carried. Or, according to their functions, they are divided into phones for voice communication, for picture transmission and reception, and for Internet access. Along with the advent of a multimedia era, more portable multi-functional phones will be used.
At present, bar-type phones, flip-type phones, and folder-type phones are widely used. Among them, the flip type and the folder type are more popular due to their small size and lightweight bodies.
A known folder-type phone, for example, is comprised of a main housing, a folder, and a hinge device that connects the main housing to the folder in such a manner that the folder rotates up to a speech angle with respect to the main housing. Needless to say, the main housing is provided with a microphone and the folder with a speaker. The structure of this conventional folder-type phone is well known to those skilled in the art.
A keypad with a plurality of keys is used for data input and an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) for data output portion for the conventional portable phone. A touch screen or a touch pad is also used for data input.
The conventional folder-type phone, however, has a drawback in that its exterior is generally fixed in a single color. In view of its structure of being rotatably connected to the main body by the hinge device, the folder itself cannot be replaced. If necessary, an expert should deal with it. On the user side, once a portable phone is purchased, its color cannot be changed. Therefore, the user may become bored with the color of the portable phone.